Bleach my way
by Sesi Braginskaya
Summary: Features my OC Amaya Shiroran. Amaya has a questionable past and a man that can never seem to stop causing trouble for her. In comes the voice of sanity for her Toshiro Hitsugaya. eventual Toshiro/OC pairing. UNDER MAJOR RECONSTRUCTION (rewrites and removing M)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sesi: what is this? A bleach Fanfic? well its about a year old and has been sitting on my harddrive so um bleach with an OC anybody? I have chapters 1-6 already but I dont quite like the later ones... maybe i can just rewrite them

* * *

I was running. Running from something big with a chain on my chest. A boy with bright orange hair jumped over me with an over grown katana. He slashed and killed the thing chasing me. He turned around and faced me.

"little girl go to the soul society" a girls voice said behind me. "don't worry it's a very kind place" the girl said appearing in front of me. The boy lifted his katana and the hilt glowed blue. He stamped my head with it telling me good bye.

***in the soul society***  
I woke up in some delapitated village. My arm was numb from me laying on it. They was an old man nudging me with a stick.

"little girl wake up youre in the middle of the road" he told me. I jumped up and looked. Toto were not in karakura town anymore.

"where am I?" I asked him

"70th west rukon district. Welcome to the soul society" he said. "follow me" I followed him taking in the sights. It wasn't as bad as it first looked… okay who am I kidding it kind of is. The old man brought me to a house three blocks away. An old lady met him at the door.

"are you a new comer? Welcome. We are your new family" she said to me taking my hand. I felt something… different from her.

"hi" I mumbled just barely a whisper. They brought me into the house. There was a black hakama hanging on the wall.

"what is your name child?" the woman asked me.

"my name is Amaya" I whispered. "Amaya Shiroran" The lady looked puzzled by me. I closed my eyes and stood there. "What is your name?" I asked her.

"just call me Obasan." she told me to call her grandmother? Weird. "anyway why don't you go put a clean yukata on?" she told me. There was a detached room from their house. My new room I guess. There were yukatas in boxes. I slipped on a dark blue one with little white Sakura blossoms along the edges.

I went back inside the larger house and found the old couple yelling at eachother. The old lady hit him with a spoon and he grinned sheepishly. She shook her head at him and put a bowl of rice infront of me.

"eat" she commanded. I ate the rice and looked around the house. There was a sword below the hakama. It was a small one on a sword holder. I picked it up. It wad heavier than it looked so I put it down. Just then a yell came out of nowhere.

"HOLLOWS!" some person shouted. I looked out the window and saw a giant monster-like the one that had been chasing me- bumbling down the street. I picked up the sword. Jumping up I brought it down on the hollows head.

The sword disappeared after that. But the hollow was still alive.

"shine, Kami no Hikari" I shouted a sword longer than the one I had used appeared. It was more of a bright light actually with tasselly bells. I sliced the hollow again killing it. I landed softly on the ground. The old woman came over to me and hugged me close to her.

"you are a Shinigami" she whispered.

***it had been three months since kami no Hikari came to me. And I was at the Shinigami academy sitting through a test I had easily finished quickly. Every body else was busy so I sat there waiting. Eventually I nodded off and went to my inner world.

a tall figure of light was standing infront of me.

"done early again Amaya?" the figure asked me.

"of course. Their tests are too easy. Hey Kami let's play" I said. Kami chuckled.

"sure" he told me. I jumped at him but he blocked me. We fought viciously on the towers over the water.

"tell me Amaya why do you whisper all the time?" Kami asked me.

"because it's how I am. You are in the other hand TOO LOUD! I shouted for once. He laughed and I grabbed him throwing him down. We were on the central tower. It had a garden on top.

"heh I am that way because you don't speak up. Now wake up everybody's finished testing."

I sat straight up looking alert for when the instructor took the tests away. He grabbed mine and I left the room. I went far away to a training ground hidden. I set up a couple barriers to keep people away. I pulled out my zanpakuto and called "Shine, Kami no Hikari. The sword became enveloped in light. Kami manifested himself in the material world. Hes tall with golden hair and golden eyes and tan skin like he spent all of his time in the light. He had little clothes on wearing only the bottom part of a hakama. It's colored ivory most of the time but when he got annoyed it went red. In fact his whole color scheme depends on his moods but normally Kamis happy so he's normally on a golden scheme.

"now let's work on you achieving Bankai" he told me. I nodded. He side stepped and more of him appeared. They were all bathed in a bright wavering light. I had to find the right one when I could barely even see.

"you can't trick me" I whispered in my usual tone of voice. I closed my eyes and ran at Kami. My sword went through the Real Kami making the mirages disappear.

"congrats. Now shout out my name!" he boomed.

"Ten kara orite kagayaku Kami!" I shouted my body enveloping in light. It felt… soothing.

I radiated the light becoming almost too bright to look at. My sword changed its hilt becoming thinner and the bells hanging from it grew longer. They tinged every time I moved the sword just a bit.

"Tsubasa no Kami!" I shouted Kamis voice melding with mine. The light extended behind me making wings I could actually fly with. Using them I made loops in the air and touched down on the ground. "arigatou" I told Kami. He disappeared taking the brilliant light with him. I sighed the light gone made me feel vulnerable. There was clapping behind me. I turned to see a boy standing there. He had bright red hair and it was in a huge spiky ponytail. His eyebrows looked jacked up.

"was that your Bankai?" he asked me. My face got really red and I shunpoed away. I stopped infront of my door to my room. Why do I always get embarrassed seeing people?

"it's only one person Amaya." Kami told me becoming a ball of light in my room. I pulled him close to me and sat in my desk chair. Kami is a nice warm comforting light. I looked outside and saw it got dark. I hadn't noticed being with Kamis light.

"goodnight Kami" I told him after pulling my pajamas on and got into my bed.

***6months later.  
I had been called to the principals office. I hadn't done anything wring so I didn't know why I was there.

"please sit Shiroran-San" the man told me. I sat and waited for him to say something.

"I have recently learned you have progressed past this academy. Shikai we knew you had Bankai though that's new. People high up want to know if your okay with leaving this academy and ready to take a captains seat" he told me.

"I um don't want a captains seat though. And the school work is boring. So something lower if possible?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well there are other high seats you can take. How about third seat for squad 6? They seem perfect for you. Fill out this paperwork" he told me handing me a stack of papers. I filled put every sheet and handed it to him.

"good now go home and get some rest Shiroran San." he told me. I nodded and went on my way. I packed up my stuff-there isn't much of it- and went to go train.

I went to the same spot I usually go to. I threw up more barriers than before and started training.

"wake up Kami. Let's play" I whispered.

"yeah!" he shouted. I chuckled a little.

"Ten kara orite kagayaku Kami!" I shouted. The light enveloped me filling me with energy.

"Hikari no Yari!" I shouted making spears of light. I shot them at a tree. The spear shattered hitting it and the tree bursted into flames.

"needs more speed" I muttered in my two voices. I made more and added more speed. They looked like blots of lightning and made the tree burst into flames.

"damn" I whispered. I hate it when I do that. I pulled a seed out from a pouch I kept for when I trained and planted it. Kami made it grow big and strong. I made a spear and had it balance the sped and strength just perfectly. If I do it right it goes through the tree without burning it. And we know what happened if I do it wrong. I sent it through the tree making a small hole. I did it right. The spear hit my inner most barrier making it bounce and disappear.

"now you've mastered wings, spear and light let's try healers touch" kami said through my lips. I went over to the tree "Kami no iyashinohikari" spreading my light to the tree. It healed from the spot. I patted it's trunk singing it just a tad. There was clapping again. I looked and saw it was eyebrows. My face went red again and I shunpoed away. This is the fourth time. When I got back to my apartment I went to sleep.

I stood in front of Byakuya Kuchiki. And eyebrows. It turns out he's a seat higher than me. Eyebrows is the direct opposite of Byakuya. Renji is the lieutenant.

"good morning" I said bowing to them.

"hey you're that one girl!" renji said. Byakuya raised his eyebrow a centimeter. "why are you a third seat if your cap-" he got cut off by me putting my hand over his mouth.

"yes I have Bankai I wont hide it from you two but from everybody else yeah. Please. I don't want attention called to me." I said quietly letting go. "besides Renji-San Kami can kick your ass" I whispered to him. Byakuya chuckled. Renjis eyes got wide.

"well anyways welcome Amaya-chan. Do you need help moving in?" he asked.

"nope Kami can help me. May I take my leave?" I asked.

"wait I want to meet this Kami." Renji said.

"how about you train with me tomorrow? I'll show you Kami then." I told him.

"Renji you'll lose to my Kami" I told him.

"actually I've got a pretty good trick of my own. You ready Amaya?" he asked. We had a couple of spectators watching. One was bald they other had weird eyebrows and kept saying something about beauty. And there was a girl with pink hair bugging baldy.

"Go!" baldy said to us. I unleashed my Shikai.

"Shine, Kami no Hikari!" I shouted my voice taking on Kamis loudness. My zanpakuto glowed almost disappearing but the hilt was still there. Balls of light flowed around me crackling.

"roar, Zabimaru!" Renji said his zanpakuto becoming weird. He swing at me but I dodged. Kami gave me more speed. I sent one of the balls at Renji. It exploded into light that I used to blind him. I went after him and slashed at his arm. I bounced back a couple steps my light fading. Renji looked at his arm then me. No damage but it probably hurt

"try this!" Renji shouted . Using shunpo I'm as fast as light. I landed behind him and slashed. There wasn't a scratch but I could tell he was in pain. He sent his Shikai after me so I shunpoed onto it's tip. I sat down and grinned at Renji.

"Kami ni inoru!" I shouted the balls flowed together and made a large lighting bolt. I shocked Renji. He collapsed with no superficial damage. His Shikai disappeared so I floated down releasing Kami. He came into existence in his human form. Kami stood over Renji.

"tut tut. Leutenant and still beaten. I wanna go against that Byakuya guy" Kami said.

"I think you were too hard in him" I told him softly.

"nah he had a Shikai why couldn't I have some fun. Besides hon your the only one I can fight on equal ground." he told me. There was clapping from the sidelines. It was baldy and pretty boy.

"so your the new third seat for 6"baldy asked. "o by the way I'm Ikkaku Madarame. This is Yumichika Ayasegawa."

"hello I am Amaya Shiroran" I told them.

"you sure did a number on Renji" Yumichika whistled.

"it was Kamis fault mostly. He didn't want to hold back too much. O and this is my zanpakuto Kami no Hikari. Just call him Kami." I said introducing the man poking Renjis face.

"he's strong. You want to fight me? No zanpakutos though" Ikkaku offered.

"sure" I replied. He grabbed two wooden katanas. We fought. He tried to land a blow on me but I was still connected to Kami so my speed was still up. I landed blow after blow on this tall bald man. Pink haired girl- Yachiru- was back and shouting Panchinko head was losing and made a song about it. I knocked Ikkakus sword out of his hand and pointed the wooden katana at his heart.

"Dead" I whispered. His eyes grew wide. He got beaten by a little girl.

Kami came over and helped Ikkaku stand up. Yumichika was singing yachirus panchinko lost song now.

"good fight" Kami commented. I high fived him. Renji was now standing an patting my back.

"good job. Hey let's go get something to eat" he told me.

"sure" I replied. Normally I eat rice for lunch and dinner so I don't know what's around here for retuarants. I blew my short grey hair out of my eyes. It's pins had fallen out. My hair was not very long since if it were it'd get in my way so I had cut it pretty short. My hair is also a weird color being a deep gray. I guess my eyes are normally kind of red. And I'm super tiny, with a height of 4'8". Short for a 15 year old.

I collapsed on my bed in my room my tummy full. Kami had eaten three times as much as me and I had payed my share. I had soo much it even made Renjis mouth drop open. I felt some high level hollows converge nearby. I grabbed Kami and shunpoed to where they were.

They looked strange for hollows. There wasn't much of their masks. And they looked mostly human.

I drew Kami "are you hollows?" I asked pointing my zanpakuto at them.

"ulquiorra look at the little bug can I squash it?" the bigger of the pair asked. I took that as a yes.

"Shine Kami no Hikari" I whispered. My sword burst into light. I sidestepped the big guys fist. I cut his arm off easily. He started screaming about how he had just lost his arm.

"youre annoying" I said coldly. The emo looking guy- Ulquiorra- looked at me straight on. His spiritual pressure is deep and dark. He appeared next to me and grabbed my hand.

"let. me. go" I said enunciating each word.

"don't fight us little girl you won't win" he said. I laughed.

"ten Kara orite kagayaku Kami" I shouted. With Kamis strength I knocked the man off to the side batting him like a fly.

"I told you to not touch me" I said softly my voice both loud and quiet. The man stood up like nothing happened. The big one came barreling at me. He knocked me back a couple feet. I had raised my arms to block most of the damage. I lashed out at the giant my blade extending to attack him. I slashed across his back. His back instantly healed. Ulquiorra held his hand up in front of the giant.

"that is enough Yammi. She is out of your league" the emo person said. A band of soul reapers approached. A large black hole ripped through the space behind tgem. I went to attack them before they left but the people were too close and the pair were already on the other over to them and met with the soul reapers. It was Renji, Rukia Kuchiki, the lieutenant of the 10 division Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku and Yumichika. Lastly there was the boy who saved me. With his bright orange hair he stood out from the crowd.

"Amaya what happened here?" Renji asked me.

"there were two high level hollows here. Well actually I'm not sure they were hollows. They seemed like soulreapers kind of." I told them.

"they sound like arrancars. Did you get their names?" the orange haired soul reaper asked.

"I don't know but I needed my Ban- I mean um hold on let me think. Umm there was a big on named Yammi and a thin one named Ulquiorra. I think" I said softly. I had forgotten I don't want anybody to know my Bankai yet. And I forgot to release it.

"arigatou Kami" I said releasing my Bankai. Everybody staired. "yes I have my Bankai." Renji was the only one who knew that.

"You said Ulquiorra and Yammi?" the orange haired soul reaper said.

"yes those are the names they used for each other. Now won't you tell me your name?" I said irritably. Kami came out of his sword form.

"my name is Ichigo Kurosaki" he said. I nodded.

"I'm the 6th squads third seat. This is my partner Kami". I introduced us.

"now that introductions are over let's get on with this. Those were espadas and they are a mix brand of gallows I guess you could say they're half hollow half soul reaper." Rukia told me. "the ones you met are number four and ten. They are numbered to indicate their power" she said.

"but how?" Kami asked.

"well there were these captains that had depressed and one of them is the one that made them. His name is Sosuke Aizen. If you don't know this then how long have you been a soul reaper?"

"umm I'd say it's been nine months since I came to the soul society." I said softly.

"she's been on squad six for a couple days. My weilder is a prodigy." Kami boomed proudly. Ichigo and Rukia gaped at that. I made myself look smaller than I already was.

"well anyways the espadas are going after Karakura town. Which is what I came here to tell you" Ichigo said.

"they're attacking Karakura town?!" I asked loudly.

"its what I just said. Why are you interested?"

"I was from there. You and Kuchiki San sent me to the soul society" I told them. Just then a legion of hollows surrounded us. I looked at the man standing in the black hole they came out of. There was a boy standing next to him with red hair and gray eyes. Our eyes locked for a moment. He's familiar… I shook my head. I have never even met the boy. I released my bankai

"Ten kara orite kagayaku Kami!" I shouted. I looked as Ichigo released his.

"Tensa Zangetsu!" he shouted. His large cleaver like zanpakuto turned into a black katana.

"Tsubasa no kami" I said my wings sprouting. I went after the hollows my zanpakuto fully extended. I chopped down ten hollows in one swing. If I was moving at the speed of light… then that's a lot of hollows.

"Kami ni Inoru!" I shouted creating balls a bright light and unleashing them on the crowds of hollows. New than half the hollows were gone now.

"Hikari no Yari" I said making four spears focused on speed. I sent them after the hollows each spear taking the last of the hollows. When the hollows were dead I touched back on the ground and released my Bankai. Ichigo was standing there, breathing heavily, staring at me. He released his Bankai and collapsed. I ran to his side to see what was wrong. I felt it in his spiritual pressure rising high and dark, then shooting down and light.

"Kami?" I asked knowing he'd know what I meant.

"hes different." kami said coming out to his usual form. Kami put his hand on ichigos head. Ichigo relaxed some what. His spiritual speedster relaxed to falling somewhere in between the high dark and the low light. Rukia, Renji and Rangiku and the others crowded around Ichigo. He woke up suddenly like somebody underwater for a ling time breaking surface.

"you collapsed" I told him softly. The only times I talk louder than a whisper is with kami. It's an insecurity thing I guess.

"uh I don't remember that" Ichigo said. I cocked my head to the side and raised an eyebrow at him.

"really? Are you okay?" I said putting my hand on his forehead. He grabbed my hand before it could touch his head. With out my wrist holding me up I was unstable sitting there on my knees leaning forward. I fell forwards. He caught me before my face hit the floor.

"uh thanks" I said. Kami wolf whistles which made me turn crimson with blushing. I pull my wrist away.

"if your better you should leave." I told him grabbing his hand to help him stand up. A hell butterfly flew to our group.

"there is an arrancar attack on Karakura town. Go immediately" it told us.

***my first bleach fan fic.

(s= Shikai b=Bankai.  
Kami no Hikari- god of light. S  
Kami ni inoru- pray to god. S  
Ten kara orite kagayaku Kami- shine from the heavens Kami. B  
Tsubasa no Kami- wings of God. B  
Hikari no Yari- spear of light. B  
Kami no iyashinohikari- healing light of god.

So uh... what the fuck is this shit?! excuse my language. I mean I just read it over and wow this is so old I wrote it at least 10 months ago... I did say its been around for about a year. wow. and LIGHT? What was I thinking?! well if you guys like it, review it (I don't mind guest reviews either!) and stuff like that I'll do the next chapter?! Or maybe Ill post it if I get bored but with all this fics on this website I highly doubt thatd happen... Off to go read some Ao no exorcist (blue exorcist) Fics! If anybody knows some good ones on that subject well you know where to find me. Oh and wait for Toshiro hes coming in soon I promise you that

* * *

Edit: 12/10/12: okay it was brought to my attention that I mispelt Zanpakuto so I fixed it. cybercookie to whoever finds what else I changed!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Stepping out if the senkaimon in a bright mid day made my eyes tear up when we got out. I immediately felt the clashing spiritual pressures nearby. When Captain Hitsugaya came out of the senkaimon we received our instructions. Mine was to go after the hollows and hold them off since I'm the fastest.

I got there in a couple seconds after I used my Bankai and my wings. There was the boy with the red hair. Our eyes locked immidiately.

"hello there" he said cheerfully.

"hi" I said in my double toned voice.

"are you by any chance Amaya Shiroran?" he asked me. I nodded.

"and your name?" I asked.

"me? I'm Akatsuki. It's nice to meet you." he said flicking hair out of his eyes. I saw he had a mask on the left side of his head hidden by his hair.

"id say likewise but that'd be a lie. Are you an espada?" I asked. I had noticed others ringing around me. My hand twitched in anticipation.

"me? Hahaha no not me. I'm an… exception" he said walking over to my. I saw he was actually pretty tall. He snapped his fingers and the hollows backed away. When he got to edge of the ring of them I drew my Zanpakuto.

"don't come closer. If you do I will kill you" I told him pointing Kami at him light shining brightly.

"haha I doubt you'd be able to kill me. Amaya Shiroran. Partner Kami no Hikari. Powers light Zanpakuto when in Bankai can stretch five meters. Then there's your wings, spear, mmm what else am I missing?" he said stepping even closer. "ah yes there's your pray to god. I shouldn't have forgotten that one. Well here's a surprise for you. Engulf, Kage no Megami" he held up a sword that was so dark it was like a black hole.

"this is my partner. She's amazing. Much like yours. But you know what? Shadows beat the light" Akatsuki said. His spiritual pressure is so dark and heavy it's stifling. I held my shaking Zanpakuto up.

'relax Amaya. I'll help. You know I will' kami told me. I closed my eyes. Stepping forward at my light speed I slashed at Akatsuki. Opening my eyes when I was behind him. He had the cut on his back but it wasn't bleeding. His body radiated a dark energy.

"Jigoku kara no himei Megami" he laughed. I shuddered under his heavy pressure. It was cold. Scream from hell? It's a terrible name for something. Kamis light started fading. I created the pray balls of light.

"Kami ni Inoru!" I shouted directing them at the hollows surrounding us. I made the balls really big to banish the shadows.

"Jigokuen" Akatsuki screamed. Flames erupted around us in a circle. "haha the little birds chirps quietly but when the cat catches her the birds chirps become louder before they are cut off. You my dear are the little bird and I am that cat. Now Himei de gochiso" his flames grew and became darker engulfing me. kami came out of his sword form and stood over me.

"you may not harm my Amaya" Kami said low and threatening. Well low for Kami. There was a giggling and a girl came from akatsukis Zanpakuto. She had violet hair and black eyes. She was wearing a black and purple kimono.

"hahaha stand down Hikari. Me and my weilder are no match for you" she said laughing. That did it. Something about her made me angry. Summoning up my strength I attacked Akatsuki. He raised his sword slicing stabbing my stomach while I got his stomach. He whispered something in my ear i couldnt make out. I yanked my sword out of him.

"Ack. Fly little bird. I will find you again and finish this. And you Hikari this is all your fault. Now take your Amaya away"

Kami picked me up and ran. Fast and far away. Ichigo saw us run pass. He was battling with a green haired man.

"Amaya!" Ichigo shouted. Kami skidded to a stop.

"Ichigo she's been injured. I don't know what to do!" kami shouted. Kami blocked a blow from the green haired guy. A new black hole ripped in space. A black guy stepped out and grabbed the guy with the green hair. I closed my eyes and let myself be taken away.

I woke up in a weird little room with people surrounding me. I moved my hands up to rub my eyes but my stomach panged me.

"ack" I grunted. Kami was sitting in the corner depressed. His shihakusho bottoms were deep gray and his hair was blue. My belly was wrapped in bandages.  
"how bad is it?" I wheezed

"the sword went all the way through you. Are you feeling alright?" Rukia asked me.

"of course not. I just had a sword go through me." I laughed wheezing. Kami looked up from the corner brightening a little.

"Amaya are you alright? I couldn't do anything and you were almost killed! I'm so sorry I'm a terrible partner. I don't deserve to have you as my soul reaper!" Kami wailed.

"shut up kami" I snapped. He looked hurt by this but I guess since he saw the fire in me still burned… "it's not you that's a terrible partner it's me that is. It's my fault. I was too confident about our abilities." I told kami. Kami held my hand to his forehead. Tears were spilling from his eyes. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

there was bad news when I woke up. Ichigos friend was kidnapped. And I had to go home to the soul society.

And so were running back through the Dangai. And there was an immense pain in my stomach. I cringed while I ran.

"o shit" I said stopping just realizing something: my Bankai heals me. And I just now relised that. I used my Bankai right there in the Dangai shunpoing whie I healed. When we got to the end I released it.

A old man standing on the soul soul society end of the tunnel told us we were to be relieved of our usual duties and to not do anything rash. I went back to my room and collapsed on my bed. I am definitely tired from the battle. I sat on my bed and adjusted my shihakusho some more. I made the pants skinnier so it'd be easier to move around in.

I fell asleep. I dreamed of the boy who had attacked me. He was sitting at the feet of a man with brown hair his head on the brown haired mans lap. The man was combing his hair with his fingers. He stopped abruptly.

"is there something wrong lord Aizen" Akatsuki asked him.

"that girl with the gray hair. What was her name?" he asked.

"Amaya Shiroran" Akatsuki answered.

"hmmm this is going to be interesting. You remember how I created…" he said trailing off.

"Lord Aizen?" Akatsuki asked expectantly getting up.

"Our new guest has arrived. Come in" he called. A girl came into the room wearing a school uniform. "welcome Orihime Inoue" he said. Suddenly there was knocking and my dream shattered. There was knocking on my door outside the dream. Sighing I got up and answered it.

"Amaya-chan wake up it's a beautiful night" Rangiku said in a peppy tone.

"good night" I told her rubbing my eyes. She let herself into my room.

"nee Amaya if you have a Bankai why arnt you a captain?" Rangiku asked collapsing on my bed. I noticed she had a large bottle of Sake.

"drunkard" I muttered. Louder to Rangiku I said " I don't want to be a captain. Though if I need to be I just someday might. I've no ambitions" she started snoring on my bed. I sighed. I closed my door quietly behind myself and went off to the squad ten barracks. I stopped by their main office and saw their captain working hard later than he should be. I knocked on the door.

"come in Shiroran-San" toshiro called to me. I opened the door and let myself in.

"ummm your lieutenant is collapsed on my bed." I told him. I walked over to his desk and stood behind him looking at his work.

"shouldn't Rangiku be helping you?" I asked him.

"she gets her work done… eventually. Are you alright? I mean about the battle the other day." he asked me putting his work down.

"um yeah my Kami healed me. The question is are you alright?" I said softly.

"I'm as good as I ever am." he said. He pushed past me. "arnt going to go get my lieutenant?" he asked.

"um yeah let's go" I said grabbing his hand. Something ran past our feet making us trip going down a couple steps. Toshiro landed first with me on top. His hand was on my back and his eyes shined in the moon light. My heart punded in my chest and I felt my face go red even though you probably couldn't see it do that. I noticed how terrible this looked too.

"I…uh" I stammered. He breathed in deeply.

"it'd be nice if you got off of me" he said smiling slightly. I stumbled into a standing position.

"uhhh sorry" I whispered my head hanging. He grabbed my hand and we silently walked to my room.

Rangiku was tangled up with my blankets and pillows when we arrived. Her chest just about to spill out of her shihakusho. Toshiro sighed. I grabbed the capped sake bottle and put it on my floor. We both grabbed rangikus arms and yanked her off the bed.

"she's surprisingly heavy" I grunted.

"I think it's the chest" toshiro replied. We stopped for a second and burst out laughing. It was good to have someone (other than Kami) to laugh with. We stopped laughing and heaved her up.

It took us forever to bring Rangiku to her room. Toshiro just had to walk me back to mine.

"um thank you very much" I said bowing.

"uh yeah i guess this is good night" toshiro said scratching his head. He reached for my hand and gave it a delicate, cold kiss. He turned away after thang and left me at my door. It took me a moment to unfreeze and when I entered my room Kami came out and immediately started making fun of me.

"you like him?" kami asked me after singing Amaya and Toshiro sitting in a tree.

"I uh don't know. " I whispered. Kami sighed and sat on my bed next to me.

"your a smart girl you'll figure it out" I told me while going into his small ball of light form. He fell asleep on my pillow lightly snoring. I chuckled and followed his example.

and the second chapter comes to a close.  
Akatsukis powers  
Kage no Megami- goddess of dark  
Jigoku kara no himei Megami- scream from hell Goddess  
Jigokuen- hells flame  
Himei de gochiso - feast on screams

Sesi: Yays! chapter two and I love you people who liked this. my favorite chapter I have written is where To- *suddenly encased in ice*

Amaya: I apologize for this unfortunate occurance, but she was about to blab away some important parts. I suppose since we forgot the disclamer on the first page I will do it here. Sesi-

Kami: SESI BRAGINSKAYA DOES NOT OWN BLEACH AND ONLY THINGS SHE HAS CONTROL OF ARE AMAYA AND AKATSUKI

Toshiro: Yes uh thank you Kami...

* * *

EDIT: now who figured out the changes?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was walking to the head captains office. He had asked for me personally so why am I nervous. I stood infront of the doors to the office in just a couple seconds.

The door opened before I could even knock. The head captain sat in a chair old and had too many Xs everywhere. I stood in front of his desk.

"good morning Amaya Shiroran" he said to me.

"uh good morning" I said bowing.

"would you care to tell me your reasons why you won't be a captain?" he asked.

"I uh…" I started" I dont think I could be one." I said quietly.

"oh?" he said raising a large eyebrow.

"I don't think I have the ability to be a captain even with my bankai. I mean yah I guess it's cool to be one but me? No I don't think I can"

"and why would you think that?" he asked me.

"I just do. I mean yeah I know captains are sort of powerful and usually have Bankais and I fit the bill for those kinds of things but I'm just not a leader. I can't even win a stupid battle against that guy" I said bitterly

"that is not how you see yourself. You are angry because you had lost that battle the other day. There are other captains who have lost battles but are humbled by it and do their best." he told me.

"they have been around here for a long time themselves though." I said numbly.

"and with your fresh new views? I think you can make a great captain." the head captains said firmly. I started my day thinking I'm inept at anything near a captain but maybe the man is right. Maybe I could do it.

"what squad?" I asked.

"ninth squad is perfect for you. Is that alright?" he asked me. I tried to think about who's on the fifth squad. Mmmmm o Shuhei hisagi! That one lieutenant.

"alright. I'll give it a go. Hey wait the recruitment thing for captains it's tests and stuff right?" I asked.

"I am here. young Hitsugaya San and Komamura San are on their way." he said. Just as he did the door opened. In stepped toshiro and a large guy that looked like a hamster or something.

"we are here for a captain proficiency test. This young woman is to be the captain of squad nine and is about to perform her Bankai any objections?" he asked.

"I have none" toshiro said.

"none here either" Komamura San said. The captain nodded to me.

I breathed in and out deeply. I drew kami from his sheathe. "ten Kara orite kagayaku Kami" I whispered. The captains clapped. I was in. I'm a captain now.  
"arigatou Kami" I said dropping my Bankai.

"we have the new captain of squad nine" the captain said raising my arm. I nodded numbly. "now Hitsugaya-kun would you please help her with her belongings and move her into the squad nine barracks?" the old man asked. Toshiro nodded grabbing my hand. The head captain handed me my new captains haori. It had nine on the back. It's like a link to my new squad I know almost nothing about. But I soon will. I shrugged it on and found it dragged on the floor behind me. Chuckling I picked it up and away toshiro and I went.

"Are you excited?" toshiro asked me.

"kind of. I thought i wouldnt be able to be a good captain" I told him truthfully.

"none of us do really. But it's best to just go with the flow." he told me.

"thank you" I told him. We gathered my few possessions and went off to the squad nine barracks.

"I'll leave you to get aquainted with your new squad good bye Amaya-San" he told me kissing my hand again.

"thank you!" I called after him as he left. Sighing I picked up my one box and my haori. A man met me by the gate.

"you are my new captain?" he asked me.

"um yeah I'm Amaya Shiroran" I said.

"I'm your lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi" he said holding his hand out. I moved the box over to my other hand and shook his hand.

"then I am pleased to meet you. Would you direct me to my new room?" I asked. He walked ahead of me and told me what the squad did. He pretty much had it down. Why dosnt he just learn Bankai and be the captain himself? I shook my head of those thoughts. I'm here for good. I'm their captain now. I'm to support my squad.

"o um lieutenant Hisagi?" I asked him.

"yes captain?" he replied

"please gather everybody together so that I can meet them." i said opening the door to my rooms.

"o course" he said before leaving me. I shut the door behind me. I dropped my one box at my feet. The haori seemed to shrink to fit me. I scrounged through my boxes and found a gray strip of cloth and tied it around my waist so it wouldn't flap around me unnecessarily. I didn't have much and it was at the point of laughable on how long it took me to pit my stuff away. With that I left my room to meet with my squad. Kami came out and stood by me while I addressed the whole squad.

"I guess I am your new captain. I may not be much of a captain to come but I'll do my best to be a good one." I said louder than usually. "I'm Amaya Shiroran and this is my partner Hikari no Kami" I said indicating the tall glowing man standing next to me. Whispers started about the strange gray haired girl, in a captains position, and nobody really knows anything about her. And then the swoons of the girls about kami. I never paid attention but I guess he's hot. With his tan skin floppy golden hair and a gorgeous body who wouldn't want him?

"it is nice to meet you all and I wish to work easily and efficiently with you" Kami boomed. I face palmed. I bowed and walked out of the room. Kami and hisagi followed behind.

"that was inspiring" kami chuckled.

"glad you think so" I told him. Hisagi laughed.

"have you really only been in the soul society for a short time? Not even a year?" he asked in disbelief.

"nope just nine months" I said laughing. He left me at my room where I got everything organized into a way I liked it.

*** 3 months later.  
Toshiro and I were walking to someplace secret and he wouldn't tell me where. Kami had left me for the day saying he had business.  
He blindfolded me so I couldn't see where it was he was taking me. We stopped

"Amaya stay here a second okay?" he told me.

"sure" I said. I lifted my hand so I could see through the blind fold. I got rapped on the hand. Toshiro was back.

"okay come on" he said. He led me into a place I had to go up steps. We stopped. He tugged on the knot holding the blindfold in place letting it drop. People were standing there and shouted surprise. I knew all the people from various places and reasons like the Kuchiki siblings, Renji, hisagi Rangiku and momo were here for instance.

"you've been here for a year now and have done what some of us take lifetimes to do" Rukia told me handing me a small gift wrapped box.

"this is for me?" I asked taking it.

"yeah it's from me. So happy death day" she told me before going over to get onto Renji about something. I opened the box. It had a silk scarf in it made with a beautiful gray. I untied the torn one I used for my haori and tied my new one into place. It seemed to match my hair.

Toshiro came over to me.

"it seriously has been a year since you came to the soul society?" he asked me.

I nodded. "how long have you been here?" I asked him. He shifted his balance and leaned back.

"I can't remember actually. When you live here years start to blend together you know" he told me. I nodded knowing what he meant.

"I hope I can spend my years with you then" I told him. We sat at the edge of the room on the floor my head leaning on his shoulder. Rangiku brought sake and was trying to make Renji, Shuhei, and Izuru Kira get drunk. Byakuya sat on the edge of the party too but on the other side. Ikkaku was feeding Yachiru cookies while she ran around. Its peaceful. All of a sudden hollow pressures appeared. Everybody was alerted by it.

"do you feel that?" people asked others the answers were yes. I stood up and took toshiros hand and shunpoed to where the hollows were at.

We stood on Sokyoku hill. Akatsuki stood there along with some espadas, and lower class hollows. Hundreds of hollows. And one Akatsuki. My blood just boiled seeing him there. I clenched my fists and looked around. Kami was nowhere. Then I saw it. A heap at akatsukis feet that he had one foot on. The bronzed body, black hair and dark shihakusho bottoms I could never miss even if it wasn't his usual colors. Kami lay at his feet. I went to take a step forward but toshiro held me back. I whipped my face at him, my eyes stung with tears.

"Toshiro they hurt Kami" I told him my voice quivering. Tears spilled from my eyes like a dam breaking.

"Amaya don't do anything stupid" toshiro warned me. I shook my head. He wiped the tears from my eyes. Kami stood up like a robot and flew over to me in Zanpakuto form. I caught him in mid air. Hes alive but only just.

"I'll kill that bastard" I muttered my hands clenching to the point where my knuckles are white. "Shine, Hikari no Kami" I whispered Kami glowed in a faint light. screaming I went after Akatsuki sending my Kami ni Inoru after large groups of hollows so I could get to my main target faster. I shunpoed slashing hollow after hollow sending Inoru after legions of them. Eventually I got to Akatsuki.

I raced after him and raised my sword that he blocked. We clashed swords.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" I shouted "TEN KARA ORITE KAGAYAKU KAMI" my body was enveloped by it's usual light fueling my strength to take down Akatsuki. He hardly put up a fight only just blocking y attacks. Rage clouded my vision while Akatsuki stayed clear in it.

"RAAHHH!" I shouted putting all of my strength into this blow. I was grabbed from behind and snarled at the person. It was Megami. I cut her down like Akatstuki did to my Kami. With this I ran kami through his arm hitting him in the stomach with my hilt making bells on kami jingle. I hit him hard enough he almost puked.

Akatsuki fell to the ground and lay there motionless but still alive.

"get up I'm not finished with you" I snarled. He didn't move. I kicked him.

"get up!" Somebody fanned me and pulled me away. I looked and saw it was Toshiro. "no he hurt my Kami he needs to die!" I shouted trying to escape toshiros grip.

"Amaya get a hold of yourself would you really behave like this?" he asked me spinning me around so I faced him.

"no I wouldn't" I admitted. He hugged me close to him.

"please, please don't lose yourself" toshiro whispered in my ear. I hadn't noticed but tears were spilling from my eyes again. I saw an espada swing his sword at toshiro. I moved toshiro out of the way and took most of the attack. It got most my arm and a little across my back.

"AMAYA!" Toshiro shouted. He attacked the espada killing it quickly. In my Bankai still my wounds were healing but slowly since kami and I both weren't in top shape. My back started healing first since it's what we both thought was more imperative. Then the arm started but toshiro was bandaging it. Kami faltered with the energy and my Bankai dissipated. My arm healed enough that it wasn't fatal.

Toshiros spiritual pressure freezed all of tue hollows anywhere near us effectively taking down a large chunk of hollows. I swing my sword at the nearest hollows shattering them to little frozen pieces.

With that the battle was over actually. My arm throbbed numbly. I was sitting on the ground between two large chunks of frozen, broken, hollows when toshiro found me.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered getting on his knees pulling me into a hug. "I don't ever want to hurt you like that again" I breathed in deeply inhaling his scent. I hugged him back with one arm.

I sat up and stretched the sleepiness away finding my arm still throbbed a little bit. There's a long shining, puckered scar going down from my shoulder to my wrist. I sighed.

"good morning Amaya" kami tol me rubbing his eyes.

"Kami!" I exclaimed happily. I jumped up and hugged him. "are you alright? Your not hurt that badly anymore are you?" I asked sharply. Captain Unohana worked hard on healing Kami last night and I had fallen asleep before she had finished. Now that I was looking around I found myself in squad four barracks.

"I see your awake" Lieutenant kotetsu said brightly. "good morning Captain Shiroran"

"um good morning" I told her. My haori lay on a table with my shihakusho bottoms and the black part of my upper shihakusho. I went to grab them so I could put them on. Lieutenant Kotetsu stopped me.

"Captain Unohana said you need a days rest okay?" she told me. I pulled my hand back and laid back down on the bed.

"is everybody alive?" I asked.

"yes there were no fatalities. Captain Hitsugaya has been asking for when you woke up would you like me to tell him you have awakened?" she asked me. My face burned brightly. I couldn't see it but I could tell.

"I'll take that as a yes" she said happily leaving me in the room with Kami.

"Amaya and Toshiro sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" kami sang. I hit him with a pillow

"Kami!" I said embarrassed.

"it's alright. Besides he's a good kid and if he ever hurts you I'll hurt him" kami smiled leaving the room. Toshiro came in just as kami was leaving. He leaned on the wall.

"why are you behaving like a stranger?" I asked him. He cracked a tiny smile. I got up and stumbled since I havnt been out of bed yet. Toshiro caught me. I held on to him there leaning against him. I looked up ad saw he had bags under his eyes.

"didn't you sleep last night?" I asked.

"Amaya you've been asleep for two days" he told me. I pulled back in surprise. Two days?

"two days? Honestly?" I asked him.

"yes. To tell you the truth I couldn't sleep with out knowing you were well." he said quietly. He pulled me back close to him and collapsed onto my bed. He fell asleep instantly and I rested my head on his chest. I breathed in Toshiros musky scent. It calmed me.  
Kami is right. I like Toshiro Hitsugaya. The question is does he like me?

* * *

Sesi: And so we have chapter 3! I still like the part where Am-ACK *is being chocked by Amaya*

Amaya: I once again apologize for the rude author. next chapter is M so the rating will go up.

Kami: YEAH RATED M! WHATS M STAND FOR!

Toshiro: M stands for Mature *mumbles* which you both are not.

Sesi: yes its because I am a fujoshi of the highest degree and I write **** and other such sorts of things when I am bored. I mean after all you guys were spawned from my boredom you should be thankful *cries large tears* GO FUJOSHIS!

Kami: and thank you caraparman for being the first to review this fic... you have made a very scary author appear in the world...

Sesi: NYAHAHAHAH KAMI I KNOW YOU ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT ME?!

* * *

EDIT: okay I made the changes here. btw thank you Caraparman for pointing it out.. I feel stupid


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up and Toshiro had disappeared. Well not disappear but he left quietly with out waking me up. There had been something Rangiku did wrong apparently.  
Captain Unohana sent me home with instructions on to not over do it. I didn't mind I just let Hisagi do all of the work while I sat to the side. The scar on my arm is slowly going away and I just hate it. It's more like a bright white line now.

I slipped into a kimono since Toshiro and I decided to go on a date. Unohana said to not over do it not that I couldn't go on a date. He met me outside the barracks.  
"you, Amaya Shiroran look amazing" he told me. I had pinned my hair back but left a bit of it on the side down. And my kimono is a dark purple thats almost black with gold embellishments. He wore his shihakusho and haori but no zanpakuto.

"not half bad yourself" I told him grabbing a hold of his arm. We went for a walk under the moonlight. It made his white hair shine in the darkness. We stopped at a corner where he stared at me.

"is something wrong?" I ask "there's nothing on my face is there?" Toshiro chuckles.

"no I'm just thinking about how beautiful you are" he told me smiling. My face goes red. We got back to walking where he led me to a tree with a blanket underneath it. There's a basket on the edge of the blanket and candles strewn up in the tree.

"o toshiro its amazing!" I exclaimed clapping my hands. he gestured to the blanket and opened the box. It had some onigiri, amanatto and some water.  
We ate the onigiri under the tree and just talked about anything. I can let myself go around this boy unlike any other person.

Toshiro slipped a amanatto into my mouth while I was laughing. I pelted one at him chewing the sugared bean. He laughed and grabbed me around my middle pulling me close to him our mouths almost touching. I swallowed the bean.

Toshiro kissed me. His lips are cold like ice. I pulled back in surprise panting for air.

"Toshiro…" I panted. I've made up my mind about this boy now and I don't think I'll ever regret it. "Aishitteru" he blinked.

"Aishitteru Amaya" he told me. We got back to making out but with more vigor. I wrapped my fingers into his hair and my hair clip got knocked out of place by Toshiro and landed with a jingle on the blankets. His cold hands moved down my head to my neck. Mine moved down to his back almost pulling his haori off.

"wait not here" he told me. I nodded and grabbed my clip - It costed me a chunk of money. He extinguished the candles but left the picnic stuff there. Toshiro picked me up bridal style and shunpoed away.

We landed right ousted his door. He opened it and led me into the room locking it behind him. I latched onto him and pulled off his haori. He untied his shihakusho bottoms and I untied my obi. Letting my obi fall to the floor and toshiro stepped out of his shihakusho bottoms we latched onto eachother and started making out again. We backed up to his bed and tripped onto it.

* * *

after a peaceful night I didn't want to see Akatsuki again. And yet here was in my dreams.

"lord Aizen the hallow is getting out of control!" Akatsuki grunted from the floor. A mask started forming on akatsukis face. He stopped struggling against invisible bonds and stood up. The creature was breathing heavily through the mask. I saw akatsukis eyes sclera darkened to black while the irises brightened to a bright silver. He lunged at Aizen who caught his arm.

"you dare come out?" Aizen said coldly. He dropped the hollowed soul reaper onto the floor and smashed it's mask with the heel of his shoe. I flinched. Akatsuki lay there panting on the ground. He rolled his head over and looked directly at me. And then I woke up.

* * *

I laid there next to toshiro in his bed, under his covers. A slight bit of sunlight streamed through his curtains. he rolled over and opened his eyes.  
"I thought last night was a dream" he told me. I blushed.

"your not the only one with that thought" I told him. I sat up and stretched sleepiness away. Toshiro crawled over me and got out of the bed.

"I'm uh taking a shower. There's a spare shihakusho in my closet" he told me. I nodded and got up. I folded my kimono and obi. I laid the hair ornament on top of the neat pile. I found toshiros brush and tried to tame my mess of hair. Sighing since I did a poor job at it I slipped into his spare shihakusho. It fit me pretty well since I'm near his height. I heard his shower stop. He stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.

"it fits" he commented. I nodded. He pulled on his shihakusho and haori.

There was a knock on the door. The door opened up to Rangiku

"good morning captain" Rangiku said brightly. Then she spotted me. "hello Amaya-chan!" she said stumbling. She landed on my shoulders and I could just smell the alcohol on her breath.

"morning Rangikusan" I told her. She grabbed onto my chest.

"Amaya you don't have any bit of a chest" she slurred. I looked at toshiro with what I guess was an expression of help. Veins popped out of his skin.

"Matsumoto!" toshiro said angrily. She let go of my chest but kept leaning on me.

"I get the point" she slurred "I'll leave the captain and his … woman alone" she said with a wink. Rangiku left us there open mouthed and dumbfounded.

"that woman…"toshiro said angrily.

I smiled and gave him a kiss. "I have to go. I'll see you later?" I asked him. Toshiro nodded.

I was sitting at my desk with a contented smile on my face. Shuhei noticed but didn't say anything. I just sat there and smiled.

"captain?" Shuhei asked. I had been staring out the window. The sun was just beginning to set.

"oh I'm sorry. What do you need?"

"I would like you to take a look at this" he told me sliding a stack of papers across the desk. This months magazine that my squad produced sitting in front of me. I gave all of it a glance over stopping at the ice sculpture Toshiro made. He did a large heart with crystals jutting out the sides. I smiled at the picture. After that I skimmed through the rest of the magazine.

"Jushiro on hiatus again?" I asked.

"yes he's not feeling all too good" Shuhei answered grabbing the stack.

"that's too bad I like him." I said absently. The sun had started it's official descent past the horizon. "is there anything else that needs to be done?" I asked standing up. I fixed the collar around my neck and stretched my hands into the air.

"no all paper work has been caught up and the magazine is going to the printers tonight.

"good then I shall see you tomorrow then" I told him shutting the door behind me as I went.

I went directly to my room and grabbed the borrowed shihakusho. I went as quickly as I could to the squad tens barracks. A person standing at the gate stopped me from going in with out identification.

"do you not see the large nine on my back?" I told him sourly. I even turned around and pointed it out. "honestly if that's not identification I don't know what is" Toshiro had been standing nearby and gave a low chuckle.

"Ishio let her through" Toshiro chuckled. The man named Ishio stepped out of the way. I ran over to Toshiro and hooked my arms around his neck planting my lips firmly on his. He responded by picking me up - still kissing- and carried me away.  
***

Toshiro and I lay naked on the covers.

"hey Shiro" I said after a while. I decided to shorten his name down.

"yes?" he drawled.

"are we a couple? You know like boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked my face going red at the thought of it.

"do you think we are?" he responded.

"I guess so. I don't have experience in these kinds of areas" I replied. Toshiro sat up.

"of course your my girlfriend Amaya. And don't worry about experience I've none of that as well" he said holding my face in his hands. He put his lips onto mine once more.  
****

Sesi: Such a cute chapter oh dear its rated M I had forgotten about that part... well its what happens when one dosnt read something for a few months they do tend to forget some things.

Amaya: Sure you did. I believe that

Sesi: *Grabs Amaya by the shoulders and latches on from behind* Amaya-Chan that was nawt very noice! Oh oops my slight accent popped out there. I have an odd accent that is apparntly a mix between southern and canadian and is strengthened with my braces *shows mettalic beauties* THEY ARE COMING OFF SOON!

Kami: DOES THAT MEAN WE GET TO HAVE A PARTY?!

Sesi: YOU READ MY MIND!

Toshiro: Oh dear... *whispers to Amaya* keep the vodka away you know hat happened last time...

Amaya: *sweatdrops* yeah I'd rather not have that happen again...

Sesi: ALASKAN PRIDE!

Toshiro: and to think if she actually owned Bleach.

Amaya: its a good thing she dosnt. woe upon the world if she did...

* * *

EDIT: fixed some things not that there was very many of them this chapter... REREADS: rats? dark purple rats almost black? nope fixed... i need to go give a certain iphon a spanking


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
*** a year later

"Captain Shiroan" one of my squad members said I think it was one. I honestly can't remember all of their names yet. Soon though. I remember most.

"What is it?" I asked spinning around.

"Something happened. I don't know what though" he said urgently.

"Tell me what you know then" I commanded.

"It was terrible. I honestly don't know how to describe it but Mameha and I were patrolling and something came out of the woods and attacked us!" he said franticly.

"Alright let's go" I told him. We shunpoed to a spot on the edge of the woods.

There on the ground lay Akatsuki. Instantly seeing him brought back memories of the terrible battle between us, Aizen, and the espadas.

I had battled espadas 2 and 10/0 as well as Akatsuki killing Barragan and Yammi. Akatsuki escaped and I had wondered where he went.

Akatsuki was whimpering on the ground his hands covered in my subordinate's blood. He looked up at me. "Amaya you have to kill me. The monsters gotten too powerful!" he wailed. "I can't remember even coming here" he finished softly almost talking to himself.

"Alright" I said drawing out my Zanpakuto. "You should get out of my way" I told my subordinate.

"Um yes ma'am." he said backing away.

"Shine, Hikari no Kami" I whispered. Kami sprang to life happy as usual. Akatsuki shied away from the light. I went to lob off his head when his hand shot out grabbing my hilt. His sclera started darling while his grey eyes turned to liquid silver. The mask started forming.

"Honestly" I muttered. I don't like dealing with masked Akatsuki.

"ARGHA!" Akatsuki shouted blasting me away. I picked myself up off the ground.

"Ten Kara Orite Kagayaku Kami" I said quietly spitting out dirt. I brushed some hair out of my eyes while the glowing started. "Hikari no Yari" I said the light forming in my hand. The spear landed where Akatsuki's heart should've been if he hadn't moved in time. The spear forced him back into a tree pinning him to it. I used the hilt of my sword and smashed the mask. Akatsuki's head drooped. I took hold of the spear and twisted it making Akatsuki cry out in pain. He lunged off the spear and jumped away with a savage cry. With that-since I knew he wouldn't be coming back for his scheduled death - I dispersed my Bankai. The spear became nothing and the glow faded. My subordinate collapsed in a cry of anguish at Mameha's side.

I stood over the two of them not knowing what to do.

"She was going to be my wife. I had just asked her recently" the man cried.

"What is your name?" I asked softly.

"Koichi. Koichi Nobu" he cried.

"I am truly sorry Koichi" I said bending down.

"You couldn't kill the damn bastard either" he accused me.

"I have fought that man four times now. We are too evenly matched" I told him. "Come let us go" I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"People have said you have an amazing healing ability and have god on your side. Can you please help?" he cried.

"I cannot bring back the dead" I said softly. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it with all his might.

"Try! Bring my Mameha back!" he yelled at me. His eyes went crazy. He looked like a hungry wolf. I tried pulling my hand away but he gripped harder. A couple bones came so close to snapping now I could just tell.

"Please I can't do that!" I wailed. He squeezed harder and two bones snapped in my hand. I cried out in pain. Kami immediately came out and yanked the guy off of my hand. He pinned the guy into the ground and stabbed his shoulder with a sword.

"We do not have the ability to bring back the dead nor is it right to do it" Kami told the man. He cried out "MAMEHA!" again sobbing. Kami left the man alone pinned to the grass.

"Amaya is your hand alright?" Kami asked.

"No a- a couple bones broke" I told him stuttering. Kami shook his head at this.

"Let's get you to Unohana-sama" Kami told me. He picked me up and shunpoed to Unohana. "Unohana-sama!" Kami cried out. She looked up startled by Kami.

"What happened?" she asked.

"It's my hand" I told her offering the broken hand. She took a gentle hold of it.

"Two cracked bones, one fractured, and another sprained." she said immediately. "I'll see what I can do" and she started on a healing Kido. My hand bathed in warmth.

"What happened Amaya-chan?" she asked me.

"One of my subordinates died and her fiancé broke my hand" I told her.

"Why would he break your hand?"

"I couldn't bring her back to life" I said my cheeks flushed and tears stinging my eyes.

"What happened to the man?"

"Uh Kami stabbed his shoulder into the ground" I told her not really believing it myself. She wrapped up my hands in bandages.

"I did most of it now just let your body do all the rest" Unohana told me. I stood up and bowed my way out.

"Amaya!" Toshiro exclaimed seeing my hand. I quickly hid it behind my back. Toshiro grabbed my hand and held it tenderly. "What happened?" he asked.

"Um Akatsuki is back?" I offered. Toshiro's eyes darkened. "And one of my subordinates died and her fiancé broke my hand.

"That's … terrible" Toshiro said at last. We went to his room - which is just as much as mine now. Toshiro sat me on the bed and inspected my hand.

"You're alright aren't you?" he asked. I nodded.

"Unohana did most of the work she told me the rest I can do on my own." I told him. Toshiro nodded.

I thought back to that terrible battle between ne and Akatsuki. It was horrid. So utterly horrid I didn't even want to think about it again.

Toshiro picked up a lock of my hair rubbing it between his fingers.

"Your hairs gotten quite a bit longer" he murmured.

"I haven't had the time to cut it recently" I told him. "You know it's been a little hectic since I became a captain in the first place but then that battle with the excaptains and espadas it's been impossible." I rambled. Toshiro stopped me by kissing me on the mouth. He did this whenever I ranted.

"Amaya" Toshiro whispered. He didn't mean it in a way for me to answer with my voice but with my body.

"Shiro" I whispered back. When I am with this boy I am a slave to my emotions and my body. I completely let go of all and any logic and just give into primal instincts.

I woke up next to Shiro glad he was there always worried he'd disappear and get hurt again.

I woke up to a note next to me on the bed.

"I'm sorry" it read. I threw the covers off and jumped out of the bed. I pulled on my shihakusho and left to go find somebody I knew. I searched for other captains spiritual pressures not finding them. I checked the glass of wine he'd given me and found a little white packet next to it. I wiped my finger on it and rubbed it between my forefinger and thumb. Shiro put sleeping powder in my wine.

"Shit" I muttered. I shunpoed away from there and left the soul society for the world of the living.

I fought back the memories after that. Toshiro had put the sleeping powder in the wine so I wouldn't have to fight. He didn't want me hurt again.

I wrapped my arms around Shiro.

"Are you awake Amaya?" he asked. I didn't bother responding to that. I pretended to be asleep regulating my breathing so as to not give me away. "I would take that as a no" he whispered. He brushed some hair out of my face and rolled over to face me. Eventually my pretending turned into real sleep.

I sat in my chair as I wrote up yesterday's incident. Maybe that'll get a different captain set on Akatsuki. I sighed since that wouldn't be the case.

"Shuhei?" I asked getting my lieutenants attention.

"Yeah?"

"You know about what happened yesterday right?" I asked. He nodded.

"Then I'm also done with my report on it so I'm leaving things in your care for a while 'Kay?" I said standing up and stretching.

"Alright" he said grabbing my report. I smiled and left.

* * *

I walked to the training ground me and Kami usually used.

"Wake up Kami let's play" I told him. He hummed.

"Shine, Hikari no Kami" I whispered. I set up a couple practice dummies. I worked on my speed. I have to be able to take Akatsuki down.

"Aaarrrragh!" Akatsuki shouted. His mask had formed with out him summoning it during the beginning of the battle and I had stayed on defense.

I hadn't even gone into Shikai yet.

"Ten Kara Orite kagayaku Kami" I shouted.

"argh!" he responded. I pursed my lips. I could hear Toshiro and Harribels battle nearby.

"Kami ni Inoru" I commanded the light around me to become large balls. I combined them into one ball. I pointed Kami at hollowed Akatsuki. The Inoru went straight to Akatsuki head even though he was weaving in and out of the way. With a large bang and some flames the ball connected.

Akatsuki got launched at least a mile away from the force and the shockwave sent me into Toshiro who had been fighting not far away.

Toshiro caught me and skidded to a halt. I looked through my floppy gray hair at his concerned face. Harribel sent a wave of water at us.

"Tsubasa!" I shouted launching me and Toshiro into the air. We just barely evaded the attack. Toshiro let go of me using his winged Bankai. I swooped to the ground holding Kami tightly. I scanned the ground for Akatsuki. He had disappeared into thin air. Not even his dark spiritual pressure could be found.

Amaya stood there gasping. She was training with Kami while Toshiro sat nearby calling out comments to her. She hated to think of that dark day.

Amaya tripped her energy mostly depleted. She and Kami were working on a new power, a terrible, horrible new power that might finally rid them of the menace, Akatsuki. Toshiro was quick to her side. She felt sort of fragile since learning that horrible secret during the large battle a year ago.

But she always had Toshiro on her side even if she told nobody. She had a terrible secret hidden in her rooms in the form of old files and pictures.

* * *

I had found Aizen's secret lab. It had so many interesting things in it. I found a couple stacks of papers in the corner. Most had number labels, a couple were labeled Exp:1 or so on. I picked up Exp:12 and read it.

Amaya Shiroran :Experiment 12.2  
soul reaper 99  
Hollow 1  
Smart and Has strange fits of rage.  
Hikari no Kami: ten Kara Orite kagayaku no Kami.  
Pray, spear, heal, wings  
FAILURE

"the hollow has split up and become two things instead of one. I shall look more into this"

"the second part of the hollow refuses to show any bit of its former self. The first half shows an almost animalistic view on every thing."

"today they have chosen names while I was disposing of experiment number 7. The first calls himself Akatsuki the second calls herself Amaya Shiroran. "

"I have noticed Amaya has more soul reaper characteristics than hollow ones. Akatsuki has all of the hollow powers she doesn't along with a conscience hollows don't have. I shall look more into this later."

"Amaya has left Hueco Mundo and has entered the human world. I have sent one after her but he has not returned. The second half of the experiment has failed" towards the bottom there were half hearted scribbles

"Amaya is alive and now training to be a soul reaper. A hollow has found her."

It was concluded with two pictures, one of me with longer, darker hair and brighter slightly glowing eyes, the second was me with short hair, my eyes dulled and wearing a shihakusho.

The second page to it had Akatsuki's picture but he had longer red hair and blood was dripping from his mouth.

"Akatsuki - experiment 12  
Hollow 80%  
Soul reaper 20%  
Strong but not all that smart.

The rest was all about the same as the stuff about … me.  
I dropped the papers on the floor and stumbled backwards. Wait nobody can see this. I took all of the papers about me and the picture and hid them in my kosode. Nobody will ever find them.

* * *

Amaya told nobody about what she found. She was a product of an experiment; Akatsuki and she were originally a soul reaper, turned into a hollow and split. She had received the old soul reapers capabilities but generated her own special powers. Akatsuki got the hollow half of the bargain. She felt bad for him on that perspective.

"Amaya?" a voice asked snapping her out of her daze. It was Toshiro sitting next to her with a popsicle.

"What was that?" Amaya asked him. He offered her a popsicle which she took. She munched on it thoughtfully.

"Are you alright? Since the battle you don't seem the same..." he trailed off. Amaya scowled.

"I learned something I'm not proud of Shiro. Can we leave it there?" she told him standing up brushing off the few blade of grass on her haori.

"Alright but you're going to have to talk about it eventually" he warned her, shrugging it off Amaya tightened the silk cloth around her waist.

"Still going to go out and get dinner tonight?" she asked him.

"Course, you think I would forget our anniversary?" he chuckled. Amaya smiled.

"Yes, but I'm glad you didn't" she told him giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek before leaving to go home. She showered and changed into a beautiful kimono of gray with red clouds going through it, the obi was of a bright orange with white orchids going through out it. She pulled her shoulder length hair into a bun and slipped a clip there, the clip was a simple jeweled orchid with little silver wires hanging down. The overall look was nice and set off the silver tones of Amaya's hair nicely while also complimenting her red eyes.

Kami came out to help her with the obi, she had been saving up for the outfit and wanted to make sure everything was right. Kami turned her so that she could see herself in the mirror.

"you my dear flower, are more beautiful and radiant than light" Kami told her making a crimson blush work itself up her face.

"K-Kami" Amaya spluttered, he laughed. A colder voice rang out in the room.

"and as I have said before the darkness swallows the light" Akatsuki said stepping out from the shadows. His hair hung lank and it seemed as though dried blood was coated on it matting the red locks.

"Akatsuki what are you doing here?" Amaya demanded. Akatsuki held up the document folder amaya had hidden.

"I came for this, little bird" he told her. His face suddenly contorted like he was having a private argument in his mind. Amaya took the chance to strike.

"Bakudo number 4: Hainawa" Amaya cried ribbons of light snaked their way around Akatsuki's body subduing him, although Amaya knew this would not be enough to keep him still. "_Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! _**Rikujokoro**_!" _Amaya shouted further binding Akatsuki into place. He snarled obviously unhappy with his predicament.

"Little bird let me go!" He snarled. Amaya shook her head.

"That I cannot do. I am needed elsewhere at the moment. Will you keep an eye on him Kami?" Amaya asked thouroughly tired but not from lack of energy, no she was tired of the situation

"Of course Amaya" Kami told her obediently. Nodding amaya walked off to get some guards to take Akatsuki into custody.

Akatsuki was successfully taken into custody by squad 2. Amaya still could not let a breathe of relief pass her lips because she knew as long as he was alive, he was trouble. So still she went to dinner with Toshiro who took her to a very nice resturant. The people who owned it were wondering why two kids were ordering expensive dinner. Of course Toshiro was like decades older than Amaya (who if you went by human standards was technically 17 or so but looked 15) so they didn't really feel the age they questioned. Of course if Amaya and Toshiro were wearing their uniforms then that would be a different story.

They went to Toshiros room that night and did what they usually did when alone in that situation, meaning yes they were "playing board games".

Okay maybe they wernt and Amaya was loving it, toshiro moved at just the right speed, he was hard yet so delicate, _oh god_ was Amaya loving this. She was being pounded into tomorrow in other words .

"oh...god... Toshiro!" Amaya exclaimed the feeling of fire pooling in her stomach exploded. Toshiro grunted out her name.

Toshiro and she climaxed together. They collapsed on his bed and he pulled her close. "aishite imasu" he whispered. Amaya pulled away shocked. Aishitteru was one thing. Aishite imasu was completely different. Both meant roughly the same thing but there were married couples who didnt even say "aishitteru" to eachother let alone it's more expressive, more meaningful, cousin "aishite imasu". Amaya felt her toes tinggling in that way when you feel giddy or special.

"Aishite imasu" Amaya told him snuggling into the warm confines of his chest. They soon fell asleep.

The only time Toshiro is warm is either before or during sex. It does not mean Amaya did not like sleeping up against him because she preferred the cold herself when she slept. If she had a problem with it she would definately have done something about it.

Amaya rolled out of the cool bed and slipped into one of the shihakushos she kept for this exact reason. She hadnt quite moved in or anything but she pretty much spent half her week with Toshiro. That is unless she is with her squad.

Amaya gave toshiro a quick kiss and left to go to her barracks to prepare for the day. She was gone in a flash of light.

* * *

Sesi: I'm leaving it here for now. I may type out a short new chapter before I go on hiatus though. Idk it depends on reviews, inspiration, and what not.

Toshiro: Sesi Braginskaya does not own Bleach, nor anything in it save for my Amaya, Kami, Akatsuki, and Megami.

Sesi: thank you Caraparman for being my sole supposrter so far. to you others who read this piece of shit I write you should review. btw Car this is why she moved quickly. technicality speaking she had done this all before... sort of.


	6. Chapter 6

Amaya stood there at Akatsuki's hearing. They had decided that Akatsuki would have a hearing and Amaya would tell them what she knew of him. So they had her get up and talk to the crowd.

"Akatsuki is my twin brother" she told them. There was a collection of gasps through out the room. It was the truth technically speaking, since twins came from the same source and they had come from the same source, so at least in her mind it made complete sense.

"What do you mean Captain Shiroran" one of the people in the room called out. Akatsuki started laughing even though his mouth was bound shut.

"He and I came from the same source; this does not mean I hold any positive feelings for this man. He has been a thorn in my side for two long, he is the bane of my existence. He fought for Aizen, he has targeted our forces since. Akatsuki Kuroran needs to die." Amaya boomed out louder than her voice was normally. "I will say this; never have I ever called him my brother than today, I am one of you and you all know this. Believe I have no reason to tie myself to him. My name is Amaya _Shiro_ran"

That was all that was needed for her to say. Amaya sat back down in her seat. She thought to herself the things she could never say aloud 'I had needed to say it.' Akatsuki sat there, laughing. 'He knew the terrible secret, the terrible secret that haunted me.' They were her justifications for his death. His needed death

They unbound his mouth for some reason. "What say you Akatsuki Kuroran?" they asked.

"Kill me" he answered simply. "It would be _lovely_ to _die_" there was hidden venom in his words. He wanted them to kill him, he wanted her to _try _and kill him that most.

They had all agreed to kill Akatsuki. Amaya was more than glad. That night Amaya went to Toshiro's apartments.

"Why did you not tell me that Amaya?" Toshiro asked as soon he saw her. "When did you find out?"

"I'm sorry. I wanted to deny it so much, I didn't want it to be true." She told him resorting to the quietest voice she could.

"Shh, shh, its okay don't cry"Toshiro whispered pulling her into a hug.

"I found out when I went to Hueco Mundo" Amaya told him pulling the files out of her shihakusho. She handed them to him and lowered her face. He read them his face growing longer with each sentence. There were 20 pages in all, half of them only being about Amaya. The other about Akatsuki. There were experiments that Amaya no longer remembered in there described in detail by the sick bastard named Aizen.

"I'm sorry Amaya I had no idea" he told her.

"Is alright" she responded "nobody knows save for you, and Kami of course." He nodded. Amaya took the files back, slipped the pictures out and held up the whole thing. Amaya concentrated all of the light surrounding her until the file burned itself.

"That's new" Toshiro commented on the flame. It burned bright colors like a rainbow.

"It's something me and Kami are working on" Amaya panted. The fire took a considerable amount of energy. They were working on how to have a stable flame that did not feed directly from Amaya. Toshiro wrapped his arms around her and carried her into the bedroom. She was nearly asleep when he placed her gently on the bed.

"Goodnight, love" Toshiro whispered gently. He pulled off the hakama and kosode knowing she would not wake up. He didn't do anything to the sleeping girl, he just insured she would be comfortable in her sleep.

* * *

Sesi: short like I said it would be sorry about that... but I have to clean my bedroom bigtime tomorrow and don't have the time to type out a 1,000 – 7,000 word fic. Sorry. Will it console you that this is an important part of the story? And I am not done yet?

Amaya: that is because you can never finish anything.

Sesi: not true! I finish reading stories and I have written a short original series but that can't go on here. Caraparman gawd I love your long ass story it is amazing. Anywho~

Megami: Sesi-sama does not own Bleach

Sesi: Thank you Megami. I go on Hiatus on December 20 for an indefinate amount of time. Do not expect updates for at least a month. Now I bid you all Spokoynoy nochi. (Russian for "good night")


	7. Chapter 7

Sesi: somebody said I should show some more interaction between Amaya and her squad. You're wish is my command. Now on with the show!

* * *

They decided the execution for Akatsuki would be done by Amaya in five months.  
Words cannot even begin to explain how Amaya felt about it. She was pissed off. That's for sure. She spent the next couple days in an irritable funk.  
"My love please calm down" Toshiro said to her when she was ranting again.

"I'm sorry Shiro" Amaya told him sitting down. Toshiro chuckled. "It's alright Amaya." He responded softly.

Amaya leaned against him. "I love you" she whispered softly. Toshiro snaked his arm around her and pulled her against him. He ran a his fingers through her unbound silvery hair. The hair was getting on Amaya's nerves but Toshiro liked it saying she looked like starlight was glued to her head or something. It was hard to remember since they had just finished some great sex.

"I love you Amaya" Toshiro whispered.

Amaya crawled out of bed and stumbled to the washroom. She sat in front of the mirror and stated at her reflection for a moment. Her eyes seemed redder (A/N iris peoples) than usual, her hair had a lighter tone, and her skin seemed to tan a little bit. Her hair had the slightest curl at her shoulders. Amaya felt like she didn't look the same. She looked... Younger, happier, and down right strange. It was like a stranger sat in front of her.

Sighing Amaya broke contact with her reflection and brought a comb down through her hair. Toshiro had bought the comb because Amaya didn't have one. She hadnt had need for one yet so why buy one? She pulled her hair into a white ribbon from the box that held her comb. Again another present from Shiro.

Amaya bound her hair back in a low ponytail and slipped her shihakusho on. Her haori was hanging by the door along with the silk cloth she used to belt it. Amaya walked over there and slipped into the haori belting the sash. With that she slipped on some tabi and her shoes. She was contemplating on if she wanted some different shoes. The sand led were fine and dandy but the straps broke a lot for no reason.

Amaya led her team for a patrol that night. She broke them off into groups and climbed up a tree. Yeah she probably could have jumped but the hard way seemed much more inviting at this moment.

Amaya stood at the top of the tree after a few minutes. She looked over the soul society. The setting sun bathed the place in a golden light. Amaya's hair caught some of the rays alighting it. She had not noticed it came loose when she was climbing up the tree. Amaya ran a hand through her hair and let the locks fall back into place.  
The world seemed so peaceful. What a nice word 'peace'. Amaya rather liked it. She also like 'tranquil' another beautiful word in her opinion. She retied her hair.

Amaya looked down to see a black clad shape. She hopped out of the tree in front of it, her hand on her blade. The figures eyes glowed red under the hood. It thrust claw like hands at Amaya.  
Amaya drew her blade catching the hand in just enough time. "What are you doing here?" Amaya asked in a stern voice. The being growled in response. Amaya laughed. Something she could let her frustrations out on.

Amaya and the beast traded blows. Amaya gave a savage laugh this time. The beast seemed to agree: worthy opponents on both continued to trade blows, Amaya got the beast along the arm, a proper cut on its left thigh, and a large series across the chest. The beast on the other hand shredded Amaya's left sleeve of her shihakusho, cut the top lay of her shihakusho across her own chest, left a few good tears on her haori. Amaya couldn't even feel the cuts on her body.

Amaya noticed they were starting to slow their attacks down. She felt her moves become sluggish. It was a surreal experience. It was like Amaya was there in her head but she wasn't. Like she was detached.  
She decided it was high time to end the battle. "Shine, Kami no Hikari" Amaya whispered. She point the blade of light at the beast. The beast gave a cry at seeing the light and ran away before Amaya could even blink.

With that there was clapping. Amaya had not seen her squad members gathering around her "woo! Good job Shiroran!" "Nicely down Captain Amaya!" "You beat his ass!" Were all shouted by her men. They hoisted her on their shoulders.

"Hey! Put me down!" Amaya shouted. Not many watched her fight like that. Mostly she unleashed her zanpakuto and finished off her opponent quickly. Her men just cheered and carried her along.

A person from four met them when they were about to enter the soul society. This was when her men put her down. "'Lo Yamada-kun" Amaya grunted. She had to retire the broken strap of her sandal. When did it break? He quickly came forward to asses her injuries. Amaya didn't notice one of her sleeves was drenched. Her arm also was starting to look rather green.

"Oh dear" Hanataro murmured seeing it. The group carried Amaya to the squad four barracks.

In the barracks Amaya had to strip down to her barest minimum. Her body started shaking and it wasn't because of cold. Her skin was taking on a greenish tinge all around as the poison was invading her system. Her mind became foggy, her breathing shallower, the poison was now working quickly.

* * *

KAMI POV  
Amaya lay there in the bed covered with a sheet of sweat. The fourth squad scurried around trying to mix an antidote for the poison.

"Sh...ro" Amaya murmured. Kamis mouth turned to a straight line. He really did not like Hitsugaya. He didn't think Hitsugaya was good enough for his Amaya. It would be a little hard for kami to think anybody was good enough for his wielder.

Kami took Amaya's hand in his own and held it there. Amaya moved her head over to face him. Her lips moved and she didn't say anything. Amaya's skin looked sickly, her eyes were nearly closed, and her arm was swelling quite quickly. Her bare body (no need for the shame of that in the medical division) was covered only by the sheet of sweat her body produced. The cuts were all shallow everywhere but her left arm. Amaya had used that arm like a shield. They need to work in a new way to fight.  
The medical team tried to get the poison out of her system. Now Amaya's skin was hot and their touches sent her screaming.

"Can't you see you're hurting her?!" Kami shouted at them his colorful body raising from the sickly green of worry to a shot of red fire. They backed away from Amaya then. Her body was being wrecked from the inside out. His little one. His flame. His wielder was in danger and he couldn't help. He could only heal from the outside in. If he were to help this way it would push the poison in before they could get it out.

He grunted in anger. Kami sent out a healing tendril of thought between his and Amaya's linked minds. She seemed to quiet down some. People moved in and started the healing process while kami sent along his energy to help fight the poison.

Soon they managed to get the poison to leave. Amaya was breathing more deeply and her skin wasn't as hot either. Everything seemed to be calming down now that the majority was gone. Her arm was still swollen rather large and it had some poison in it still.

Kami left them to finish the job. He could help anymore. He passed Hitsugaya leaving the room. "She will live" kami grunted. He headed back to Amaya's rooms and turned into his sword form. Just as alarms were being rung.

* * *

amaya woke up with pins and needles going through her arm. Like when one sleeps on their arm for too long and you wake up with a dead arm. But really now that Amaya thought about it her whole body had the prickling sensations. All over. It was unsettling.

Amaya attempted to sit up in her bed before she noticed she was numb all over and she wasn't even in her bed. Amaya gave up trying to sit up with a sigh and sunk into the bed. Suddenly there was running to the room. Amaya rolled her head over enough to see some Shinigamis standing there. One was of her own squad.  
"We were assigned to protect you captain Shiroran" her squad member said stepping forward. Amaya gave a short nod and went back to sleep.

* * *

This time when Amaya woke up the pins and needles were only in her arm. She tried sitting up and gentle hands helped her out. Amaya finally opened her eyes to see familiar white hair, those beautiful teal eyes, a slightly crooked smile. Amaya's Toshiro.

"Hey you" Toshiro whispered. Amaya slightly cringed. She had a headache she didn't realize she had.

"Hi" Amaya mumbled. Toshiro cupped her cheek with his palm, Amaya nudged into it. Amaya closed her eyes at the warm closeness.

They stayed like that for a while, until Toshiro sighed and sat on the edge of the bed taking the hand from her cheek. "Something wrong?" Amaya asked. Her voice had a cracking tone to it.

"There's so much. . People have been disappearing all around the soul society. They started disappearing after you were admitted." Toshiro told her. Amaya slumped into her pillows.

"That explains the guards" she whispered. Her men sat to the side of the room. Amaya wondered about the pins and needles feeling in her arm. she hadnt realized she was blocking out Toshiro

"-and they couldn't get all of the poison out." Toshiro told her. Amaya looked down at her arm. She knew it was the problem. She tried to lift it but it was like trying to lift weights. The muscles didn't work right. The arm just rolled to its side.

"Fuuuck!" Amaya shouted. She closed her eyes and brought her right arm over to her stomach to pinch it. "Please tell me this is a dream" she whispered before she pinch hard. She gave a yelp from the pain but that just proves she was awake.

"What the hell?!" Toshiro exclaimed. Amaya blushed. "I wish I could say this was a dream too. I should leave you. I have paperwork to do and Matsumoto is one of the people who disappeared." Toshiro said standing up. He left with three people.

Amaya sank into her pillow. She motioned for somebody to come over to her. Her squad member scrambled over "who all has disappeared?" Amaya asked.

"Lieutenants Matsumoto, Kotetsu, Abarai and Kurotsuchi, along with many of the seated officers and unseated officers. Only captain Ukitake has disappeared." Her man - Takuma she thought his name was- told her.  
"Thank you" Amaya whispered.

"Of course Captain Shiroran" Takuma said before Amaya went back to sleep.

After a week in that room (it had apparently become known as Amaya's own personal room since she spent so much time in the healing hall) Amaya was finally let out. Her lieutenant had gone missing along with Rukia kuchiki, and a handful of people from various other squads. The vanishings occurred a lot less often as everybody moved around in packs.

Her arm was slow to work, her body was occasionally wracked with temporary paralysis. It would hit her so suddenly and leave her with a migraine that could last for quite a while. Her arm had been getting better. They managed to get the last of the swelling down considerably. Her arm was still large, oddly colored and the muscles had been eroded quite a bit by the poison. It was like an acid. At least that was how it was described. A super poison of sorts. It was slow- undetectable- until the body stopped moving from being in battle. Then it would spread like wild fire. Three others encountered the beast. They were not as lucky as Amaya. Nobody got them to the medical division fast enough.

Amaya walked back to her rooms surrounded by her guards. The group swelled from five to twelve men. Most had come from her squad. They were more than happy to keep her safe. She had won their hearts in battle, she has been nothing but kind and compassionate. Also they did not want to lose their leader when Shuhei had gone missing.  
Amaya entered her apartments and sighed. The place smelled of flowers, and kami cleaned it up for her arrival. She walked to the room she said kami could use for his own use and found her sword poking out of the floor emanating a green light. She drew the sword and sheathed it in her belt. She was not allowed to walk around unprotected anymore. It was not an option she would fight against either.

With that she entered her study of sorts. Apparently in order to make sure Amaya would be safe they wanted her to stay home as much as possible. She really didn't want to be here. But at least Kami decorated the place putting up drapes and setting down a plush white rug.

Amaya started on her buildup of paperwork finishing the last of the first stack at sundown. Three more to go.

At sunset a howl went through the night. Amaya tensed up at the sound. Dear god did she want to go and kill the beast. He was more of a nuisance than Akatsuki.  
Amaya stood up to stretch the ache from her limbs. When she finally untensed her muscles Kami left her to get some food.

While kami was gone Amaya started on another stack to the papers. Really who hoards them like that?! Shuhei could've helped... Amaya stopped that train of thought almost as soon as it came. She put her head in her arm and rested for a moment.

A howl appeared close by making Amaya jerk up. It was too close for her liking- not she liked hearing it at all. Amaya pulled back the curtains to show night had indeed fallen and the beast had come out to play.

Twelve men filed into the small office and surrounded Amaya. Outside the window the shadow landed on the ground quietly. It's eyes burned crimson in color. A simultaneous sound of swords being drawn rang out in the room. That was when the beast struck. It moved at lightning speed and fully extended its claws. It got the men in front of it quickly going after Amaya to finish its job. Amaya stumbled as it his her arm. She noticed it retracted its claws. Suddenly she was hit with the paralysis. Her body teetered forward and was caught with hands - hands! - not claws. She was carried off away from her home.

* * *

Sesi: I had to rewrite this chapter. Originally Amaya was more of an angry bitch type of person and there was no beast or poison. I had accidentally deleted the whole thing (I went to hit copy and instead I pasted Americas Marukaite Chikyuu lyrics) and I rewrote it. Tbh I like how this went more. Fret not ill not kill her off yet.

Amaya: Author-chan if you were to kill me off some very pissed off people would kill you. Like your neighbor.

Sesi: *sweat drops* of course. I forgot about her...

Akatsuki: Sesi Braginskaya does not own Bleach, this was not done for profit only the love out of her heart. This bitch only controls her lame ass Ocs.

Sesi: thank you Dick-kun *flashes knife*You are just angry I'm killing you off. Maybe. Nah I'm gonna kill you.


End file.
